1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a brake apparatus for bicycles and, more particularly, to a brake apparatus for a rear wheel thereof.
2. Prior Art
In general, trick bicycle riding in shows or competition utilizes off-road type bicycles. Recent proposals have been made to provide a so-called "free style bicycle" to allow the ordinary user to enjoy trick riding.
A free style bicycle allows the rider to raise and rotate the front wheel with the handle bar more than once as a form of trick. To this end, front wheel brake cable connected to a brake lever and a brake mechanism on the side of the front wheel has conventionally been adapted to pass through a stempipe, a steering head and a front fork to thus prevent the front wheel brake from being entangled in the stem pipe and the steering head when the front wheel is rotated as above.
On the other hand, the rear wheel brake cable which is connected to a brake lever and the brake mechanism on the side of the rear wheel is solely supported on the bicycle frame and thus becomes entangled in the stem pipe and the steering head when the front wheel is rotated. In order to accommodate this, such a free style bicycle requires the rider to reversely rotate the front wheel whenever the front wheel is rotated in one direction and this of course involves a control problem. If the rear wheel brake cable becomes entangled, a high tensile force is applied not only to the rear wheel cable but also to the connection of the rear brake lever and the rear brake mechanism, possibly resulting in failure of the brake apparatus.